A Christmas Wish
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: Harry is tired of Being lonely so he decides to change that everything is going along with his plans till he Bumps it the last person he ever thought he'd see again. Malfoy. Now he can't get rid of him or does he really want to? Warning: Mpreg M/M
1. A Gift From Nowhere

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**A Christmas Wish**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 1 "A Gift From Nowhere."**

All he ever wanted was who loved him and have some one to love. No one care about him. Growing up one on care At Hogwarts they seemed to care about him but not now. He was of no use now so no one cared about him any longer. He barely passed his finale year as no one was there to help him with his studies he had fallen behind preparing for the finale battle against Voldemort. He had wanted the world to forget The-Boy-Who-Lived and see just Harry. Well he had gotten his wish they forgot the famous Harry Potter and than here was just Plain old Harry. The only problem was being Plain Old Harry wasn't good enough for anyone.

Hermione dropped him like a lead stone in a well. She told him she didn't have time to help him learn stuff he should already know. _"Harry I can't Baby-sit you any more I have NEWTs to study for and my future to look forward to."_ That was the last thing she ever said to him. She didn't give him time argue the weeks he was in the hospital wing healing from the finale battle. She was totally focused on her studies and get into the ministry. She left Hogwarts with Outstanding on all her NEWTs and received a full scholarship one of the best Wizarding Universities in Europe. She and Ron were getting married after her graduation.

Ron was now in the spot light like he always had wanted. Once Harry was released from the hospital wing was formal released from the house team. _"We don't need a glory hound bringing the team down by taking credit for the team's hard work."_ Harry was hurt but he didn't fight back. Instead he just faded to the background and tried to stay out of everyone's way. Ron was now Keeper for the Chuddly cannons.

Professor Snape was the only one to push him into studying and tutoring him two days a week for three hours and for five hours on Sundays. Harry only graduated to please Snape and spare him his presence any longer. He knew the man hated him and did not want to teach Harry for another year maybe two as that how far he was behind. He could see the relief in the Professor's face when he passed his Newts. He was now out of Hogwarts and no longer a constant reminder of Snape's childhood tormentor.

Harry shook these thoughts from his head bringing him out of the past and into the present. It was a cold and damp winter as he made his way through muggle London. It was the Christmas season and Merlin it was crowded the streets were crowded with shoppers on 22 days till Christmas and everyone had to buy now it was getting to be too claustrophobic for him he had to find somewhere to apparate. He ducked into an alley glad to be free from the Christmas rush. He was about to apparate when he heard a meow or he thought it was as it sounded more like a squeak. After about two minutes of Searching he found the source of the Squeak. Hidden in rumpled newspaper behind a dumpster he found two tiny kittens one looked kind of silver the other was back. They were so young their eyes were even open and still covered in blood. Without a second thought He took off his Jacket and wrapped the shivering kittens in it then apparated to St. Bernard's Magical Creature Hospital. It was not a moment to soon either as the Little Black Kitten was fading fast.

"Well Mr. Black your very lucky the kittens are going to be just fine. They are only about a day old, but they'll pull through. Their Magic is what kept them alive long enough for you to find them. Muggle Kittens would have starved to death within hours after birth with out their mother's milk."

"They have magic?"

"Yes I think that's why their mother abandoned these two so soon after birth. All animals are sensitive to feelings and magic She Probably felt the magic and it scared her and she took the rest of the litter away from these to feared for the safety of her muggle kittens. This happen all the time. Some time a witch or wizard like yourself finds them and we can save them sometimes not. There are time the magic come late and the ministry has to confiscate it from a muggle household and the give them to us to adopt out to wizarding families. Since you did find them you don't have to keep them we'll care for them till they are old enough to be adopted."

"No! I want to keep them!" Harry shouted. He didn't mean to but he really wanted to keep the kittens they would help keep the loneliness away.

"It will be a lot of work. They need to be fed every hour they can't miss a single feeding. They also bathed like their mother would have done and be kept warm till their eyes are open and they are old enough to move around on their own."

"I'll do it! I'll take very good care of them. I think I was meant to find them and they were meant to be with me."

"Well then Mr. Black what are you going to name them?" the Vet Healer Smiled "We'll need their Names for our records and we can set up appointments."

"It's almost Christmas so I think I'll call the white on Sliver and the little black one Belle."


	2. Meet Harrison Regulus Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**A Christmas Wish**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

Chapter 2 "Meet Harrison Regulus Black"

Harry returned home loaded with Formula books on kitten care and a basket carrying his new family. He was Lucky he had no guest coming in today as his morning outing took 5 hours longer than he had anticipated but he didn't care they were worth it. The healer showed him how to feed and bathe the kittens like their mother would have done and told him to keep them on a strict schedule as they still so young they needed to constantly eat. Harry smiled as he watched the two kittens slept like Yin and Yang. Silver was a boy and slightly lager than his sister Belle but he cuddle close as if to protect her from the outside world. Harry would have to tell Hedwig and Zephyr the kittens were not food. His two owls were out for the night hunting but would return soon as the winter nights were getting colder. After the War there had been an owl shortage as many had died during message interceptions so Harry agreed to lend Hedwig to a breeder to help raise the owl population. As gratitude they gave him an owl from one of her clutches. Harry had been surprised that his snowy white owl managed to produce a black owl which he named Zephyr.

"There seems to be a pattern here Black and white." Harry smiled as he began to put the kitten supplies away and put fresh water out for the owls' return. This was what he needed someone to love and care for. Since the War was over he had no one not even his supposed girlfriend. Ginny wanted him to be a hero 24/7. She wanted to be famous and rich and to get into the pure-blood society that she was denied all her life, because her family was poor. What better way than to be the girlfriend and future spouse of Harry Potter? Harry didn't want the spot light he was tired he just wanted peace. During his training he discovered he could control his magic core. He could make his magic levels raise or lower depending on how much he wanted to show his enemies. So as he healed he kept his magic levels as average as possible if not lower. The report read that it was a side effect of his battle with Voldemort. Shortly After that was released to the press Ginny came to visit him in the hospital wing.

"_I'm sorry Harry but I'm breaking up with you. I have to think of my future happiness. I don't think you can make me happy if you can't even do a simple Summoning charm. I mean really if you're not an auror what good are you? You have no other skills and not enough magic to fly a broom so Quidditch is out of the question. This is for the best, Good-bye Harry."_

Ginny left and he made no attempt to stop her or beg for her to stay. She ended up marrying Zabini who is rich and will inherit a bloody fortune from his mother, who made quite a living off of her numerous dead husbands. It was funny Ginny swore all the time how Slytherins were slimy stuck up bastards now she was married to one of them. Money seems to change everyone's opinions. Ginny had everything she ever wanted now. She had a name, money and fame there was no need to love Harry.

Christmas was the time of year when the past can creep up on a person. Harry Potter and his life were gone and better off left in the past. That didn't stop the memories from popping up now and again. He had to remind himself that he was Harrison Regulus Black now all traces of Harry Potter were dead and buried. He knew the name was not too original, but then no one would really care to look for him. They only knew that Harry Potter checked into St. Mungo's and never checked out. He took the name of Regulus after he discovered the dairy of the Black that was once a Death-eater. He was never a true Death-eater he wanted Sirius to be proud of him because he loved and idolized his older brother. He wanted to be part of the order and help Sirius so he became a Death-eater and a spy, but he would only report to his brother because he was the only one he trusted. Unfortunately he was found out and made to place a Horcux in a hiding place and to die of its cruse. He was able to switch the artifact and with his last breath Regulus gave it to Sirius. Harry wanted to honor that trust and family love so change his name to Black.

Creating Harrison Black was easy killing Harry Potter wasn't. He checked himself in with severe Flu Symptoms under the glamour of his former 14 year-old self as the Papers seem to only print Pictures from the Tri-wizard Tournament. Their reprints worked in his favor as he no longer looked anything like that now. Thank to the Weasley twins skive snack boxes he kept up the ruse till his name change papers came through. Once he left he sent an anonymous letter to the Daily Prophet saying that Harry Potter had died from Magic Poisoning left over from his battle with Voldemort. Once the story had been printed he received the scariest visit of his life as a raging Snape and a heart broken Lupin came through the floo.

**Flash Back **

"_POTTER!! You had better be dead or I am going to make you wish you were!" Snape roared as he came charging through the floo with Remus following wearily behind him._

"_P-p-p-professor Snape! Professor Lupin! What are you doing here?" Harry had fallen on to the floor from the couch when he heard his former Teacher yelling for him. Now he was trying to scurry away from the angry potion master._

"_We came here looking for the body of Harry Potter. The Paper said that you were dead. I knew that this was impossible since I had healed you myself and found no traces of Magic Poisoning in your system. When we went to claim you're your 'Body' this morning you can imagine our surprise when it looked nothing like you. You hadn't looked like that since you were fourteen! So tell us. What is going through your small mind? Do you know the heart ache that you caused putting Lupin and myself through this pain and trouble of planning and the prospect of attending your funeral?!" It was true his looks had changed dramatically since the final battle. He no longer needed glasses and due to the magic backlash his right eye was blood red and had a silted pupil like a snake's eye. He grew out his hair to shoulder length and kept it combed over his eye as not to scare others. Also his scar and vanished since the bastard was dead and he could blend in with the crowd easily._

"_I'm s-s-sorry s-sir!" Harry stammered. "I didn't want to be Harry Potter anymore. Everywhere I went they wanted the Miraculous Hero, who saved them from evil, who was going to be an auror, and kill all the death eaters still out there. They wanted me to fix their problems and wanted me to bring back their lost loved ones. I couldn't take it any more they all wanted more than I could give!" Harry just broke into raging sobs Remus was instantly by his side wrapping his arms around the crying teenager and rocked him. He whispered soothing words to the boy trying to get him to calm down till the sobs became little hiccups. "I checked into St Mungo's till I finished legally changed my name to Black then I left the golem there and planted the story. I didn't think it would matter to anyone. No one noticed me after the finale battle why would they notice now?"_

_Lupin looked sadly from the teen in his arms to Snape. They had both known, to whom Harry was referring to. The young Gryffindor had been shattered and they knew that he felt that he was alone. In Harry's eyes adults are authority that manipulates you till they get what they are after and they have no emotional attachments to you. Children of the same age were viewed as people that empathized and cared about you and they were people whose approval you needed or you were nothing._

"_Potter… I mean Black." Snape kneeled down beside the two Gryffindors and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We did notice and we were very upset by the news. We raised you and trained you and we don't want anything to happen to you and neither do the Weasley twins. They are very distraught with grief right now, we'll explain things to them and they will keep your secret but be prepared for their retaliation of pranks. They care about you very much and are going to be upset you tricked them. Now to prevent this from happening again you will write us and the twins letters once a week till we say other wise."_

"_Yes sir." Harry sniffled as he slumped his shoulders in defeat. Remus looked sadly at the boy in his arms. He knew his godson saw this as a punishment and not the four people who cared the most about him just wanted him to be safe. It was going to take years to undo the damage the Dursley's had caused, but at least this was a start. It was a fresh start for all of them._

"_We understand why you did it Harry, but we wish you would have come to us first. Severus is right you hurt us very deeply. Please don't do this again." Remus hugged Harry tightly as if to push his love into the boy._

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Now we'll deal with the press and bury the hero, but we expect a letter from you by the end of the week you hear me?" Remus smiled and wiped away the tears that were still falling from Harry's eyes._

"_Yes sir."_

**End Flashback**

Yes that was a very scary and emotional afternoon but it had been good in away he found four people that truly cared for him even if someone the Twins pranks nearly killed him for real. They had been very upset that they set howlers with hexes attached to them and also sent products that would activate when opened. After about two weeks they calmed down and thought about it from Harry's point of view. They agreed to keep his secret as long he promised to never do that again or else. He shuttered to think of what that meant. Harry was pulled out of past by the sound of the kittens wanting to be fed. They were so cute and tiny. He smiled as he fed them and once they were both full he laid them back in their basket.

"I guess I should write to the professors and the twins about my new room mates." He sighed as he pulled out some fresh parchment. He wrote about his discoveries in muggle London and how happy he was to have them and take care of them. He suddenly stop writing because realized he was crying. Tears began to rain upon the letter before him and he couldn't stop them. His bottled up emotions were finally coming out. The one thing that he had been lying to himself about was how lonely he really was. He wanted someone to love and care for. He wanted them to love him, Harry, not the hero or the made up fiction person the press and others made him out to be, but the real Harry. He had some much love to give in his heart that it hurt; that there was no one there who wanted his love.

"No I will not wallow in myself pity any longer. If I want to end this loneliness then I have to do something about it." Abounding his letters he pick up the basket of kittens and headed to the Manors Library. It there was any thing that he learned from hanging around Granger it was how to research.


	3. Harry's Christmas Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**A Christmas Wish**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

Chapter 3 "Harry's Christmas wish"

Harry spent all his free time over the next couple of weeks going through the manor library and going out to book stores buying any and all books he needed. He had taken to carrying his kittens with him every where he went as to not miss their feeding time in his quest for knowledge. Once he was sure he had as much information as he needed he was finally ready to make his Christmas wish come true.

It was now Christmas Eve as he made his way through to the streets to St. Mungo's. When he made his way in to the hospital Harry noticed it was crowded due to a lot of Holiday related accidents and spells gone awry. Harry held his basket with the kittens inside, closer and tightened his grip so he wouldn't lose them as he made his way through the hospital to the department he needed.

"Welcome to Morgana's Maternity. May I help you?"

"Yes I'm Harrison black I have an appointment at 11."

"Yes Mr. Black. Healer Jenson will be with you in a moment. Please fill out these forms." Harry was nervous as he filled out the questionnaire, because some of the questions were embarrassing. By the time he finished and was called in to the exam room he was bushing like crazy.

Harry sat nervously on the table with his kitten in the basket on the chair next to him. He wrapped his arms around himself in order to fight off the chill. _'Why do all doctor offices have to be so cold?'_ Harry thought to himself as he tried in vain to close the back of his open gown which exposed his pale arse to the cold. He really wanted this so he would endure the cold. This was all for his Christmas wish.

"Good afternoon Mr. Black I'm Healer Jenson. What can I do for you today?" The Healer entered the room with a smile. She was young and had soft caring smile as she read over his chart. She had long red hair it reminded him of the picture of his mum when she was at school.

"I want to have a baby."

"Very well then, have you discussed this with your partner? This is a big decision that shouldn't be taken lightly without the other partner's knowledge."

"I don't have partner." Harry said softly looking sadly at his kittens. "I live alone with my cats and owls. I don't think have a boyfriend anytime soon if ever."

"I must say I'm confused. You're a handsome young man not even 21 yet. Why do you want a baby? Wouldn't you like to go out with people your own age and look for Mr. Right or even just live the single life for a while? Having a baby is a lot of work and responsibility. Once you have the baby there is no going back they will be your life."

"I understand, but I want some to love and care for that hopefully will one day return that love. They will love me because I love them not because of I come from a wealthy pure-blooded family." It was close to the truth he could get without saying _'I'm Harry Potter and I don't want hero worship!'_ "I don't have any real friends and I don't care too much for the single life as you put it. There is no Mr. Right for me and I don't want to spend my life chasing after a dream. I just want a quite life and where the only excitement is baby proofing the house because my child is taking their first steps. Please I understand your concerns, but I really want to have a baby."

The Healer smiled sadly at the young wizard before her. She could see how lonely and desperate he was. Truthfully she should be sending him to a mind healer for all his angst but that wasn't her business, helping people have babies were. If having a baby to love would heal his lonely heart, who was she to deny him. "Alright Mr. Black let me do an exam and we'll see what we can do for you."

"Thank you." Harry sighed in relief. He had been worried that she wouldn't help him. If she did then he would have to give up to his fate of a lonely life. St. Mungo's was the only Hospital that handled Male pregnancies and artificial insemination.

"Well Mr. Black we can't let you carry a baby just yet." The healer said as she finished the exam and read the test results. "You're underweight and you have a vitamin deficiency, also the symptoms of an on coming cold." Harry's face fell and his heart sank but the healer smiled. "Don't worry Mr. Black. I'm going to prescribe you some nutrient potions and some pepper-up potion for you to take. That should get rid of your cold before it becomes the flu that has been going around. I want you to start eating more even if it's just a little bit. You need to get your weight up so you can carry the baby without the baby draining you're energy and magic. If you can gain a stone or two by March then you can carry a Christmas baby."

"Thank you! I'll get the potions right away!!"

"Good, make sure you make appointment for two weeks from today after the New Year. I want to make sure your cold doesn't come back and you are starting to gain weight. You can get dressed then you're free to go."

"Ok I will. Thank you again." Harry smiled as the Healer left. He dressed quickly and soon with the basket of kittens in hand he headed out stopping by the front desk to set up his appointment. He was about to leave when he thought about the potions he needed to get. Professor Snape told him to never buy or take store bought potions as they were unreliable. He also told him never to brew his own as he was completely inept at potions and would likely poison himself. He didn't want to tell Snape and Moony about the baby till he was pregnant so if asked for these potions they would get suspicious. Harry then thought this was a hospital they had to get reliable potions somewhere.

"Excuse me but where can I get these potions?" Harry asked after returning back to the receptionist.

"We have a Potions lab downstairs to the left of the lobby."

"Thank you." He smiled and headed toward the lobby. How could he not have noticed the sign that said 'Potions Lab'? Of course it would be in the lobby that way patients can get their potions and go home. He was so excited he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Snape wouldn't be happy to hear that, but how could he not be happy today? He was on his way to making his wish come true. If fact he was so lost in his happiness he didn't notice someone coming out of the lab as he was going in and there was no way to avoid the collision.

"OoF!" Harry slammed into the taller wizard but as he was so light weighted he fell backwards on his arse dropping his basket.

"I'm so sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention." Harry gave a clumsy chuckle as he made to get up.

"That's nothing new **Potter** you always were a clumsy Gryffindor." Harry froze as he was picking up his basket. There was only one man that could say his name with that much malice. Harry stood up with his basket in hand and came face to face with none other than the Slytherin Prince himself. **'Draco Malfoy'**

"Excuse me sir, but I think you have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Harrison Black." Harry kept his voice calm and was glad of the stay put charm on his hair he didn't want Malfoy to see his eye and torment him about it. _'Shit, five seconds with Malfoy and I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts.'_

"Come off it Potter. Unlike the mass readers of the Daily Prophet, I actually have a brain. I know that the story they ran was pure rubbish." Draco smirked. Inside he was happy beyond belief. The one person that kept him on his toes and the one who ever gave him a challenge was here before him. _'It seems our fates were always intertwined.'_ Draco thought as he watched Harry blush with anger or embarrassment he couldn't tell.

"You are wrong I am Harrison Black. Now please let me pass I need to fill this prescription and get home." Harry growled out as he waved the potion list at Malfoy as he was getting annoyed with the Blonde.

"Well let's see what we can do about that." The former Slytherin smiled as took the list from the smaller man. Harry couldn't believe this man; he was more arrogant and annoying than he had been in school. "This should be easy to fill, follow me." Malfoy turned and headed back in to the potions lab taking Harry's list with him.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he ran after the tall blond who stole his list.

"Oh so you do know me." Draco smirked with laughter in his eyes.

"Yes I know you're a Slytherin Prat! Now give me my list!" The former Gryffindor hissed as he followed Draco past the line of patients waiting for potion pick-up.

"Hey Draco! I thought you were going on your lunch break?" called one of the other potion masters.

"I am! I just have a personal patient to attend to." He replied as he led a blushing Harry past the counter to the back where his personal lab and office was.

"Have a seat Potter."

"Quit calling me that I keep telling you my name is **Black.**"

"Yes I know. Not too original though." The Slytherin waved off the Gryffindor as he went to his personal potion supply.

"I really don't give a rat's arse what you think Malfoy. Can I have my potions? I really need to get home."

"So what's in the basket? You look like you are going on a picnic, but that's impossible with all snow we've been having these pass few days."

"My kittens are in the basket and they are sleeping. They are too young to be left alone and they need to be fed soon." The Gryffindor glared at the Slytherin

"Really? Let me see them." Draco wandered back over to Harry with potions in hand and tried to peek in the basket.

"Fine, then will you give me my potions?"

"Sure." Malfoy smiled. He always wanted a pet but they weren't allowed at the manor and his owl was kept in the Owlery behind the manor. Harry reluctantly pulled the blanket back to reveal the sleeping kittens.

"Can I have my potions now?"

"So what brings you to St. Mungo's?" Draco asked as he petted tiny Belle completely ignoring Harry's request for his potions. Harry wanted to pull his kittens away and hex the prat.

"I wasn't feeling well the healer said it was the start of a cold and it was because I was under weight." Harry replied as he placed the blanket back over the kittens keeping them warm and away from his school time rival.

"I could have told you that in first year. You've always been skinny as a broom. Well here are your potions. Make sure you take them on a full stomach. You know Potter…" Malfoy waved off Harry's sputtering protests about his name as they walked back through the lab to the lobby. "Black, I know, anyways as I was saying we should have lunch sometime soon and catch up on old times."

He could not believe what he was hearing. Malfoy had finally gone off his rocker he couldn't be serious. Harry couldn't help, but gap at the former Slytherin as he was led out of the hospital to busy streets of London, but he was quickly brought out of his shock by annoying prat. "Black, what do you say to lunch next week if you're free, that is?"

"Sure Malfoy we can sit and talk about the 7 years of Hogwarts we had together. Where we were never at a lost for words on how we felt for one another over lunch. Then we can recall all the friendly quidditch games we played where I kicked your arse over coffee as well."

"Great! I'll owl you, see you next week." Malfoy grinned as he apparated away.

"Malfoy! You arrogant bastard!! That was sarcasm!!" the Gryffindor would have continued his rant, but it was pointless to yell at the empty space and his kittens were hungry, so in the end he just apparated home.


	4. A Quite Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**A Christmas Wish**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

Chapter 4 "A Quite Christmas"

Draco couldn't get Harry out of his mind. He never thought he would literally run into Harry Potter, no not Harry Potter, Harrison Black. He wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't too original but it did suit the Gryffindor. When he had first read about Potter's death, 3 years ago, he had been upset. Potter was his rival as much as his savior. Potter made him feel not just anger but humor, respect and something more but he wasn't sure what it was.

Malfoy's are supposed to be cold callus and unfeeling zombies in pure-blood society. Just ask his Father who spent a lifetime under impervious. Lucius Malfoy was not only nice but he was flamboyantly gay. This was not tolerated so his father, Augusts Malfoy, had placed him under impervious when ever he was home from Hogwarts and the he engaged him to Narcissa. This crushed Lucius and his lover who was none other Sirius Black. Once he was married to Narcissa she took control over the impervious and ruled over the manor and the Ministry through the cursed blond.

Potter had saved them from not only the dark lord but his mother as well. Narcissa received the kiss after the war and Lucius was set free. Draco smiled softly as he thought of his father who now at the manor getting ready for Christmas. It had taken two years for him to get out of the depression of the war and the lost of his lover. He now was starting to date again and he was now a doting parent. Draco was a little embarrassed by his father showering him with praise and affection, but he was happy to know his father loved him and had always been proud of him.

This transformation was all thanks to Potter and his Defeat of the Dark Lord. So of course he didn't believe the story in the Daily Prophet. Harry Potter does not die that easily he should know as many had tried and all had failed. So just to be sure the story was rubbish he went to the funeral in disguise. He and his father may have been innocent, but their name was no better than mud at the time and he would not have been welcomed at the Gryffindor's wake. Draco saw the wizarding world showing their love of the fallen hero it was disgusting. The Public mourners were allowed to come and view the body and pay their respects. Potter's 'Friends' put on a grand showing of fake tears well not really, as Draco had heard they had been cut out of Potter's will, they were mourning the lost of his fortune. The Slytherin made his way to the casket and had to hold him tongue when he saw the body.

'_This isn't Potter!_' Draco's eyes widened when he saw the fake corpse. Potter hadn't looked like that in years! He should know because he had watched Potter like a hawk over the years and he was the one to find him after the battle and bring his unconscious body back to Hogwarts. How could they all have been fooled by this? The truth was no one had cared about him, now that his job was done, so they let the hero die. His so called friends never really noticed him so they didn't know what he really looked like. They were all after something and that's where they were looking. Harry was just the means to end to them and nothing more. Harry escaped their clutches and the mass hero worship just like a Slytherin. Since the funeral Draco was happy for Harry but deep down he had been hoping to see him again because in all truth he missed the Gryffindor.

"Now Mr. Black our paths have crossed once again." The Slytherin smiled as sat down at his desk. With Most of his work done he decided to owl Mr. Black as to the arrangements he had made for lunch. He smirked to himself as thought of Harry's reaction to the invitation. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing and now that he had Harry back in his life he was going to him there. Even with their constant rivalry Draco had always considered Harry a friend.

"I'm lucky I brought you to work today. There is a Storm coming so you had better stay the night. I'm sure Black won't mind you spending Christmas with him and his cats." The Potion master smiled as he tied the letter to his owl. "Now off you go I'll see you tomorrow and don't leave without an answer."

"Hoot!" then the owl took fight.

XXXxxxXXXxx

When Harry got home he began to relax and all thoughts of the annoying Slytherin fled his mind. Silver began to mew and fuss wanting his milk. His crying woke up Belle and she began crying as well. Harry smiled as he prepared their bottles. They were growing fast and with their eyes now opened hey were very curious. Sliver's gray eyes watch as Harry filled his bottle and then his sister's bottle. Belle's tiny green eyes glare at him because it was her turn to be fed first. To prove this point he pounced on him so Harry would see and feed her first.

"Don't worry Belle I see you." Harry Picked up the tiny kitten and let her feed on her bottle. They were so cute and so smart. They hadn't shown any signs of magic since he found them but he could wait. It was fun to imagine what their powers would be. After Belle and a pouting Sliver were fed and placed back in their basket, Harry went to the kitchen to start making a stew for his Christmas dinner.

The Gryffindor smiled as he chopped the vegetables. This would be his last Christmas alone. He had already sent Hedwig and Zephyr out to deliver presents to the professors and the twins so they would be home soon and he had gotten them plenty of fat rats for their Christmas dinner. This was his little family; in a way he considered Snape, Moony and the Weasley twins family as well. But he still felt a distance between him and the four people who care about him. Fred and George were busy with their joke shop and have expended it to Hogsmead, and Professors Snape and Lupin were busy at Hogwarts and with their teaching duties. It was easy to see why there was a distance between them but at least he knew they cared and visited whenever they could.

Harry sighed as left the kitchen leaving the stew cook until dinner time. He walked to his Living room and started a fire to ward off the cold. He loved his home and he knew he could raise his child happily here now that he renovated the whole Manor. Once he returned home to #12 Grimmauld Place after Graduation he put a lot of money blood sweat and tears in to redoing the whole manor. It had taken a full year by himself to clean remodel, reward, de-hex, remove any and all dark artifacts, and fix the place up. He was even able to remove Mrs. Black Painting from the wall and throw it on the bond fire had made of all the rotted furniture. After redecorating and buying new furnishings he turned Grimmauld place into a Hotel called Black Manor Inn. Then it took another six months to clear out the attic and remodel it into a spacious flat for him to live in.

For the last three years he has run a quite yet successful business. It's not like he needed the money with the Potter and black fortunes he had but it was something that could keep him busy. He also had Dobby and Winky as well as a few other house elves, which had been abandoned during the war, to run the service and keep the guests happy. All he had to do was greet the guest, see them off, handled bookings and answer the floo. Now that it was Christmas he had shut down the inn for two weeks gave the elves time off so he could spend a quite Christmas with his animals without having to worry about tourist to attend to. He was glad for the time alone because after the New Year he had full bookings but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Harry turned off the stove and ladled out some stew for his meal. He placed it on a tray and took it back to his room where he had a quite fire going. The wind had begun to howl as the storm picked up and darkness covered the skies. The kittens were sound asleep in their basket and his small Christmas tree sparkled in the corner. He set the tray down on the table by the bed when he heard a tapping at his window. Harry rushed to the window to let in his poor owls before they became frozen statues, but when he opened the window not two but three owls flew in. They all land on the owl stand by the fire letting the snow melt way from their frozen wings. The Gryffindor quickly closed the window as snow tried to push its way in.

"Well Hedwig, Zephyr, looks like you brought a friend home for Christmas. Since you are new I have to tell you the kittens are not food but I do have plenty of fat rats for you all to feast on." Harry smiled a Place a large box at the bottom of the stand with enough rats for the three of them. Then he removed their burdens that were tied to their legs. He resized presents from Moony and Snape and placed them under his tree and did the same with the gifts from Fred and George. Then he took the let from the unknown owl.

"And who is this from? Let's see it's from… MALFOY!"

_Dear Black,_

_I hope you don't mind if Apollo spends Christmas with you. I fear the storm will be in full swing by the time he reaches you. Anyways I hope you will be free this Saturday as it is my only day off. The holidays are St. Mungo's busiest time of year and have us working practically non-stop. I have made reservations at the Black Dragon for 1 o'clock. Please dress accordingly since it seems you have not out grown your lack of fashion._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"What an arrogant Prat!" Harry ranted as he finished reading the letter. He had hoped the blond hadn't been serious with his invitation to lunch and had forgotten all about it when he had gotten home. Unfortunately it hadn't some horrible dream it was real and the damn Slytherin still found ways to insult him. Just because he liked to be comfortable when he wasn't running the inn did not mean he had no sense of fashion. He just didn't see a point to dressing up. He never saw anyone or went out to clubs or bars so what was to point? "That man is infuriating! It would serve him right if I didn't go at all! Wait I never said I would!"

With that in mind the Gryffindor stalked to his writing table and took out some fresh parchment. He was going to write the bastard and tell him flat out that he was not going. That Slytherin was not the boss of him! As he began to write a nasty reply to the invitation his conscious began to get the better of him. He couldn't be cruel like that even if it was Malfoy. Harry tossed the letter into the fire and though about reply. "I should go Moony would say it's the right thing to do. But this is Malfoy he's a prat who has tormented me for seven long years I don't want have lunch with him. I know I'll go, but I won't stay! I'll tell him to leave me alone and then I'll leave!"

Harry smiled at his brilliance and wrote a quick note accepting the invitation to lunch and told Malfoy not to worry as he had something suitable to wear for the occasion. Actually that Saturday was Professor Snap's birthday and he was going to have dinner with him Moony and the twins to celebrate. He would have had to dress up anyways so he killed two birds with one stone. Harry smiled as he tucked into his Christmas stew at the thought of shocking Malfoy with his sense of fashion then leaving him speechless after telling him off. He wouldn't that blond prat ruin his holiday. Content with his plan he could at last sit back and enjoy his quite Christmas as the storm raged on outside.

A/N: The muses are flooding me with ideas but they have not given me any for my stories 'He Didn't Have Time' or 'Looking Through Your Eyes'. The crash of my hard drive to a lot of my ideas I had already typed out. I am trying to rewrite them so please be patient. Thanks for reading, keep Reviewing.


	5. He Did It Again

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**A Christmas Wish**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 5 "He did it again"**

"You're up early Dragon I thought today was your day off?"

"And I thought you always said it's improper to wear your bed clothes at the breakfast table." Draco smirked as his father pouted. Lucius loved lounging around in his silk pajamas in the morning and often told Draco he should do the same but almost 20 years of brutal and strict punishments and instilled his refusal at basic comfort.

"I told you that was your grandfather not me. Beside these are the ones Fred and George got me. They glow in the dark and they say…"

"Don't I do not want to know what naughty phrases they might say. Please leave it in the bedroom. I still don't know how you ended up dating not one but both Weasley twins."

"True they are wonderful and very talented in bed but you can't date one without dating the other and I'm Malfoy enough to take them both."

"Please for My sanity leave it in the bedroom. Are you seeing them today?"

"No they have a dinner party they have to go to but I can't attend because of some secret. They said they would make it up to me tomorrow."

"That's unusual, well in any case I might be out late myself I have a lunch date and just don't know where it might take me."

"Oh thank Merlin my son has a date!" The elder Malfoy ignored the glare from his son and continued his rant. Draco often wondered who the parent was and who the child was. His father was like a dramatic teenager rather than a middle age ministry worker. "Who is the lucky witch, wizard or magical creature to catch your fancy?"

"Magical creature? Father I am not that desperate."

"If not than you should be. Draco you haven't ad a date since Pansy Parkinson dragged you to the Yule Ball in your fourth year. And no, one night stands does not count as dating. If it did then the sex would have melted that Ice rod you have up your arse."

"FATHER! I do not have an Ice rod up my arse." Draco outraged his father had actually said that and said father was giving him a deadpan look. "Fine, I'm a stuck up arse just like all the other Malfoys. So, I don't date but that does not mean I am desperate. I am going to lunch with a patient and no, I will not tell you who it is other than that this person is a wizard. I hope to sneak my way in to his life first. He is a very private person and I had to trick him into this date." Draco said as he stabbed his eggs. Getting close to Harry was going to be difficult because the Gryffindor was so stubborn.

"I see; that is very interesting. Well I won't wish you luck as I know you are going to get your way whether he wants it or not. Though I am not surprised you fell for a Gryffindor you always had a thing for them, not that I blame you. I have two of them and I can barely keep up with their stamina."

"I won't ask how you know it's a Gryffindor but I will ask you to stop talking about your sex life! Really father I do not want to know or I will have to go to St. Mungo's and have myself obliviated. Now I have earns to do before my luncheon do you want any thing while I am out?"

"No son I'll be heading out myself in a moment I have a meeting in London with the muggle branch of Malfoy Inc. then some muggle shopping. So I'll see you later tonight hopeful for your sake tomorrow."

"Father… Oh never mind just have a good day." There were some days the Malfoy Heir wished is father wasn't flamboyantly gay and this was one of them. He knew his father meant well and wanted him to be happy.

XXXxxxXXXxx

Harry stood outside the 'Black Dragon' in one of his work suits. It was a very well cut muggle black suit with and Emerald silk shirt with a silk tie. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his bangs covered his eye with a double stay put charm and he wore and emerald stud in his left ear. He was the picture of style, confidence, and power, unfortunately the effect was spoiled by the basket he carried with him.

"Okay Harry you can do this. Just go in there tell the arrogant bastard off and then leave." After his pep talk Harry squared his shoulders took a deep breath and entered the restaurant. The Hostess greeted him with a flirty smile and then lead him to Malfoy's table where the blond was sitting in a dark grey muggle suit with a sapphire blue silk shirt collar unbutton and no tie. Malfoy also had his hair pulled back allowing is mercury sliver eyes to shine in the glow of the Candle light. Harry had to mentally slap himself to stop from drooling. _'If he wasn't such a bastard and a prick I would jump him in a minute. Too bad once he opens his mouth he looses all attractiveness.'_

"I'm glad you made it Black, and on time too, I'm impressed. Oh you brought your kittens." Malfoy smiled as he peeked on the sleeping pair.

"Yes Malfoy I told you they are too young to be left on their own. Don't worry about them as we are not staying. I came here today to tell you that you are the most arrogant bastard I ever had met in my life and that I had never agreed to this lunch meeting or whatever this is. You have not changed since Hogwarts; we were not friend then and we are not friends now so please leave me alone." Harry mentally patted himself on the back for his well thought out speech though he was slightly confused as to the amused smiled on Malfoy's face.

"Are you finished Harry?"

"Yes I am." The Gryffindor was thrown off by the use of his first name he never heard the Slytherin say it before not since first year when they met on the train and he insulted Ron. Even then his name was like acid on the blond's tongue not in the tone of the sweet laughter he heard now. It made his heart flutter but he couldn't fathom why.

"Good now sit down so we can order."

"But I'm not staying!"

"I heard you. Now sit down you're making a scene. The sooner we order the sooner we eat. And you know how cranky you get when you don't eat. If you take your potions on an empty stomach you'll be in a fowl mood the rest of the day." Draco scolded gently watching the Gryffindor blush as he sat in the seat across from him. He watch as Harry sat the basket down on the chair beside him before picking up the menu. He smirked behind his own menu knowing that the brunette had yet to notice he maneuvered him into staying.

'What should I order? What am I thinking I should have left already!! He did it again! That prat! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.' Before Harry could even open his mouth the waitress came and too their orders. After giving their orders they were left in an uncomfortable silence mostly because the Gryffindor was silently fuming and raging at the calm smiling Slytherin. Harry opted for ignoring his companion and taking a deep drink of his pumpkin juice.

"So what have you been doing since your death? I must say you look good for being dead for three years if not a little thinner if that's possible you were always terribly thin." This got the Gryffindor to choke on his juice.

"Merlin Malfoy! What's wrong with you? You don't just ask something like that as if you were asking about the weather!"

"What? I'm curious and it is true you did somewhat die."

"I understand your curiosity, but you don't have to word it like that!"

"Keep it down Harry. People are beginning to stare. Seriously what have you been doing these last three years?" The raven huffed as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment under Draco's calming voice.

"I run a bed and breakfast." Sighed Harry as he gave in to the blond's quires. The soup appeared on the table and he distracted himself with eating as he slow talked about his after death life. "I do a lot of reading and I still fly on occasion. Other than that nothing much except finding my kittens nothing extraordinary has happened and that's fine with me." After Voldemort he was happy with the quite life he had even if he hated the loneliness. But in a couple of months he'll have solved that problem. "What about you?"

"Well as you know I became a Potion Master. I studied under Severus for two years and he trained me twice as hard as when we were at Hogwarts. But it was all worth it I passed my Master's exam with the highest scores since Severus himself. I was then recruited by St. Mungo's and they work you to the bone, but the pay is good and I get to make potions all day so I'm content."

"I'll be sure to tell professor Snape that when I see him this evening." Harry said softly as sipped his soup wishing the lunch whatever it was would soon be over.

"You visit with Severus?" The Former Slytherin gasped as he choked on his soup. "The last thing I remember is you two hated each other.

"Yes well his husband Remus Lupin is my other godfather. They both were very up set when Harry Potter died."

"I can imagine so, had you been my godson I would have hex your scrawny neck."

"Anyways Professor Snape and Remus came to see me. Snape yelled Remus cried and I was ordered never to do anything like that again." Harry left out the part about being scared out of his mind and sobbing like a baby. Malfoy really did not need to know that. "I write Professor Snape and Remus often since then. To make sure I don't do anything stupid again and they tend to Pop in and visit me every now and again. I think Snape believes I'll run my business into the ground."

"I see, well it just shows they care. I don't think it has anything to do with how you run your business."

"Shut up Malfoy I didn't ask for your opinion. I don't even know what I am still doing here! I finished the damn soup lunch is over and I am leaving!" The Gryffindor growled. He was fed up with the Slytherin. He didn't know what it was but there was something about Malfoy that just got under his skin. Harry made to stand up but strong slender fingers wrapped around his petite wrist and held him in place.

"Sit down Black that was only the starter course. I'm sorry you got your knickers a in a twist over a minor remark; I meant nothing by it. Now back to Snape, you said you're going to see tonight?"

"Yes, it's his birthday and Remus wants to have a small dinner party to celebrate. Even though Snape hates parties and anything sociable; he tolerates it because he loves Remus."

"I can't believe it; not only do you visit with Severus but you know his birthday! I don't even know his birthday and I'm his godson!"

"Well it's the truth I'm meeting them and the Weasley twins tonight for dinner. I never really wanted to stay for lunch I had planned on leaving straight away so I would have time to find Snape a present. At this rate I won't be getting him anything because I wasted time here with you." The former Gryffindor glared.

"Quite the contrary Harry, I think we have put this time to good use. With all the fuss you're making, one would think that you don't want to be here with me."

"But I don't!" the protests were left unheard by the former Slytherin.

"Now after he finish our lunch we'll head up town and I'm sure well find a suitable gift off Severus and be at the party in time for cocktails."

"Who said I wanted you to go with me?! Malfoy you are the most arrogant bastard that I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. You are an annoying spoiled prat that hasn't changed since School. I swear the only that that has changed about you since Hogwarts is that you have gotten taller and your hair is longer." Harry spat as their salads appeared.

"That's besides the point Black. You obviously need my help and I have nothing else planned for today I'll be happy to accompany you. After all Severus is my godfather it would be rude of me not to attend the party and to show up without a gift would not only be rude but it would show poor taste." Draco explained and watched the raven's anger deflate under his reasoning.

Harry sat there nibbling at his lunch as he tried to figure out just how the Slytherin git managed to manipulate him in to spending the day with him. He watched the blond from the corner of his eye trying to find fault with him. The Malfoy heir was a picture of perfection. There wasn't a hair out of place and his manners were impeccable. It made Harry feel as klutzy as he was at Hogwarts. Yes, Draco managed to show him up once again without even trying. It seemed the Adonis took delight in tormenting the mere mortal whether verbally or not. He did not know what kept him plastered to his seat but he knew that he wasn't leaving anytime soon without the Slytherin Prince.

The rest of the lunch passed quietly with out any more fuss from Harry. Soon the former classmates found themselves strolling through up town muggle London where the more expensive and trendy shops were. Draco casually browsed the window and Harry followed distracting himself with the kittens. He knew it was childish to ignore his unwanted "Date" but he really didn't know how to act. He really didn't have much interaction with people other that his guests at the inn other than greeting them and sending them off with the occasional complaint from picky guest. Harry didn't really socialize and his visit with the professors and the twin were few and far in between. It made him feel like he was a child again not knowing where he belonged and not fitting in with the people around him.

"So Potter what did you have in mind for a present?" Draco's voice broke through Harry's depressing thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"Oh… I'm not sure I was probably going to get him a potion's book."

"That's a good thought but you would have to his library to insure that you didn't give him another of the same book."

"Oh… no, I don't know what he has." Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Now don't fret Black, we'll think of something. Severus isn't an easy man to shop for but since he's my godfather I have a few ideas on what he might like. You see he has three main passions. Potions, but everyone knows that, Herbology, he has a few green houses, one at Hogwarts, and one at home at Spinner's End and one at Malfoy Manor, each have a variety of plants that can only be grown in the surrounding area; then there is his fascination with Muggle chemistry."

"Muggle Chemistry?"

"Yes, Severus' father was a muggle chemistry professor at a muggle University. His grandfather didn't care for anything muggle so Severus kept his interest hidden. Only in recent years has he been starting to study more openly, I hear it's similar to potions. Anyway if you look hard enough you'll find chemistry books carefully hidden in his library."

"If Snape still keeps it hidden he wouldn't like knowing that I knew about it. Aside from Chemistry I know very little about Herbology and potions." Finding a gift was tough but he would rather show up with no gift than rather have Snape mad at him.

"I know we'll get him a personalized potion journal."

"What do you mean 'We'll get him a potion journal'?"

"Personalized Black, it's a gift. We're getting it because it is rude to go to a birthday party and not bring a gift."

"But you're not invited!"

"Of course I am you invited me. I am his godson after all; really Black you should see a healer about your failing memory. Now you wait here and I'll be right back." Draco smirked leaving Harry at a lost of what just happened as he entered the exclusive book store.

"He did it Again!" he didn't know how but Draco just tricked him into taking to the party as his date.

*~*~*~*~*

"Stop fidgeting Black you'll wrinkle your suit."

"I will not." Harry glared as he shifted his basket of kittens once again. Harry cursed himself once again for falling for Draco's manipulations. The damn Slytherin always managed to get under his skin one way or another. He was the only one who could set off Harry's emotions at a moments notice. The Gryffindor hadn't been this emotionally exhausted since Moldy Shorts was alive and trying to kill him.

"Here we are!" Draco said brightly as he held the door open for Harry.

"Good evening Gentleman may I help you?"

"We're here with the Snape party." Harry said meekly. He wondered if this day could get any worst.

"Right this way." The maitre d' led them to the back rooms where they held privet parties. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you. Well Black after you." Draco held the door opened for the Gryffindor and two sets of arms reached out and pulled him through leaving the Slytherin to follow.

"Harry!"

"WE missed you…"

"Where have you been?"

"I missed you too and I saw you last week." The two freckled red heads exclaimed as they greeted the smaller Gryffindor.

"That's enough you two Harrison has brought a guest with him." Remus said drawing everyone's attention to the blond in the doorway.

"Draconis what a pleasant surprise I did not know you were coming."

"Neither did I, until Black here invited me when we met for lunch." Draco smiled as he hugged his god father."

"We didn't know Harrison was dating anyone. You are most welcome Mr. Malfoy." Remus said softly shaking the Slytherin's hand.

"We are not dating Moony. Malfoy just followed me here."

"Now Black don't be like that you knew I wanted to attend my godfather's birthday. Please Professor call me Draco."

"Drackey!"

"Wakey!"

"Long time no see!" the twin cooed before hugged the blond with in an inch of his life.

"Yes a whole day. You know father is going to pout because he wasn't invited."

"We know."

"But we'll…"

"Buy him…"

"A present."

"And all will be well." The two Weasleys beamed.

"You had better put up silencing charms this time. I heard you three all the way in the west wing."

"You two are dating Lucius Malfoy! That's the Mysterious blond that you chain to…"

"Harry don't you dare finish that sentence." Draco hissed after clamping his hand over the Gryffindor's mouth. "Yes they are dating my father and I do not know what they do in their private chambers. I already have nightmares about father's pajamas."

"His Pajamas?" Harry asked after managing to pull the offending hand away.

"Don't worry Harry."

"We'll send you a pair."

"To enjoy with little Drackey."

"I am not dating Malfoy! Look I ran into him at St. Mungo's and he has been stalking me since." Harry growled as he sat sown at the table before setting his basket down.

"Harrison, why were you at St. Mungo's." Snape glared at his adopted godchild.

"I…"

"I want the truth Harrison Regulus Black."

"I wasn't feeling well so and I didn't want to make a fuss. I went to St. Mungo's and it was the start of the flu and that I was a tad underweight. I didn't want to bother you both at work so I went to the Potion Lab there and I ran into Malfoy, who is a potion master there." pointing to the blond who sat next to him. "He figured out I was me and hasn't left me alone since."

"Harry when will that you learn that you are not a bother? We are just worried about you like any parent over their child. Just because we are married now doesn't mean we will stop caring about you."

"Harrison, Remus is right we care and want you to be safe and happy. Fortunately for you there was a competent Potion master there who knew your history. Your allergy to bat spleen is rare and you could have gotten an allergic reaction."

Harry blushed he had forgotten about that. He didn't take potions often and Snape always supplied him with his potions that he totally forgot he had and allergy. He also got about that time he tested a cheering potion in six year and went into shock in front of the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor class. So naturally Malfoy would know of his allergy, the smug bastard.

"That's Enough Severus. Harry is well and you can feel better knowing that Draco is looking out for Harry. Now let's have dinner and you can open your presents." Remus smiled as his husband groaned at the thought of celebrating his birthday. The twins snickered and took their seats as the enjoyed the show. Over all the Party went well but Harry dearly hoped this would be the last time he would have to deal with Malfoy.

A/N: Sorry it is taking so long to get these chapters up but I have had computer problems and writes block. But the Christmas angels are fueling my inspiration and hopefully they will bring me new ideas for all my other fics as well Marry Christmas to all and a Happy New year! Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing!


	6. The Unexpected Guests

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**A Christmas Wish**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

Chapter 6 "The Unexpected Guests"

The Inn was back to its usual busy full capacity and Harry was glad to be keeping busy once again. The kittens were growing by leaps and bounds. They were now a month old and were exploring more of their open surroundings, but they never strayed to far from Harry's safe presences. Silver liked the attention he got from the guests and like to sit on the counter near the registry book. Belle on the other hand preferred to sleek in the shadows and was often found dozing in the room mail boxes.

He also hadn't seen Malfoy since the party and he took is as sign that the Slytherin had lost interest in his dull little life and that things were returning to normal. Harry smiled to himself as he checked the register he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley booked for the Honeymoon suite. He had given Fred and George some Certificates for weekend stays at Black manor to give out to Friends for gifts. They were charmed so that all you had to do was write the name of the people staying and the date and it would appear on the registry book. He thought it was nice that the twins would give their parents a nice holiday, they were always kind to him and even after the war they still treated him as the same, like one of their own. He felt bad that his death caused them pain but he could at least make sure they had a wonderful stay.

"Black!" Harry was jolted from his musings by an angry voice from the fire.

"Malfoy? What do you want now?" Harry glared at the blond head floating through the floo.

"I thought we agreed that you are to get you potions from me or Severus."

"I didn't agree to anything you and Snape decided. I need my potions and the masters at St. Mungos are just as capable as you. I even told them about me allergy so there is nothing more to talk about." smirked Harry feeling good about standing up to the manipulative Slytherin.

"You Blind Prat! While I agree the masters here are qualified, the apprentices are not. Green Stripe robes are not for Slytherin pride, even if I am partial to it, they stand for Potion Master. The Burgundy Stripes stand for apprentice second year and Never Take potions from someone wearing white stripes they are first year apprentices. Did you take the potions?"

"No. I've had a busy morning."

"Then don't take them. I'll be by later today with replacement potions. If you have trouble eating then drink milk it'll help settle your system."

"I get it Malfoy now go away your blocking the floo and I have a full booking." The raven growled as he picked up the white kitten who was trying jump through the floo. "No Silver you might catch a Superiority complex if you touch a Slytherin."

"That's rude for a Gryffindor. As much as I would love to compare house faults with you, I have potions to brew. I will see you a later." Draco said disappearing before Harry could throw another fit.

"What a prat! I should take those potions just to spite him."

"Mewo?"

"No, I won't because the arsehole is right. Apprentice potions are not reliable and I need get healthier not sicker. Come on Sliver guest are coming we need to be ready."

"Mewo. Purrr…"

XxXxXxXx

Draco was beyond pissed with the stupid apprentices. He had mark Harry's file as his personal patient which meant any potions that were to be given to the Gryffindor had to come from his lab. He knew that Harry was stubborn enough to try and avoid him when coming for potions. So Draco had to insure that the stubborn Gryffindor didn't get accidentally poisoned. After all the precautions he took the raven still managed to almost get killed. Harry said he told the apprentice about his allergy which he believed because one the Gryffindor was too honest to lie and two he was a terrible liar. So that left fault with the apprentice who had thought himself above his master. The arrogant student had been handing out his own potions, which had not been reviewed by a master. If anything happened to his Raven he would personally strip the stripes off the idiot's robes before AKing the little shite for harming Harry.

"Drrraaaacccoooo!" a voice called him out of his murderous thoughts and into an embarrassing reality.

"Father how many times do I have to tell do not come to my work? I am very busy."

"But Dragon I just wanted to have lunch with you. You work all the time that I hardly ever get to see you."

"That's why you have boyfriends. Why aren't you with the Twin Terrors?"

"They had to go to a wedding and I couldn't go because it was their youngest brother's wedding and you know he can't stand us. I didn't want to make a scene."

"Yes, I know. I don't think their mother would have been any happier to see you either."

"Why do you say that? Molly likes me and she thinks of you as one of her grandchildren since the twins and I are getting bonded this summer. It's Arthur who doesn't care for me because he won't let go of the Malfoy-Weasley feud."

"You're getting what?!"

"We're getting bonded this summer when the manor is in full bloom." Lucius sighed getting a dream look on his face.

"And just when were you planning to tell me this? Or was I just going to get an invitation in the mail?"

"I thought I told you on New Year's Day after they asked me, but I guess not. Oh well the twins asked me at the stroke of midnight when we were at the height of our orga…"

"Enough Father, I don't need to know the details of your proposal. I am happy for you but please do not tell me of your sexcapades."

"You are very dull. Hopefully your siblings will be more fun then you."

"Siblings?"

"Yes, siblings. I always wanted to have more children and I'm still young enough to carry them but I will be properly bonded before we start trying. After all I am a Malfoy and I will not have a child out of wedlock."

"OF course not. That would be unthinkable and scandalous." Draco said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "So you decided to bother me rather than face your future in-laws."

"You love my visits and you know it. So how are things with Harrison?"

"How do you know about Black?" The younger Malfoy was ready to start pulling out his hair or strangling his father. He was leaning toward his father as his hair was too perfect to destroy.

"Fred and George told me. They said Harrison gave them the okay to tell me since were getting bonded. One must not keep secrets from one's bonded."

"I see. Well just remember Harrison's past is best not to be talked of. As for Harrison and myself there is nothing to talk of since there is nothing going on, besides his delight in pissing me off and avoiding me."

"Well I don't blame him you don't exactly have the best history." Lucius sighed as poked around his son's office.

"Thank you father for reminding me of our less than amiable relationship I had completely forgotten. Now why don't you go shopping or something? I have work to do."

"Dragon there is no need to be snippy. Anyways as I was saying you both have a less than pleasant past and it makes him nervous. From what Fred and George have told me if you get involved you would be his first boyfriend and maybe his very first lover."

"What?" Draco asked as he snapped his quill in half. He could not believe what he had just heard. Harrison formally Harry Potter renamed Black was a virgin. "How is that possible? What about the weaslette?"

"There was nothing like that. She wanted his fame and money the only way to get that was to marry him. She didn't want risk getting pregnant and having him fail or die. The twins haven't talked to her since she dumped Harry in the infirmary just after his magic levels were confirmed as a step above squid. After that break up Harry pulled away until his death. Harrison hasn't dated since he came to London either so it's safe to say he is as pure as the new fallen snow."

"Oh Merlin…"

"Yes that's what I was thinking the same thing. You're going to have to be careful with him and go slow, Dragon, because his feelings are as fragile as muggle glass. The good news is that Fred says you're doing a great job getting on his nerves and George says to keep it up and use any means necessary to get him to date you."

"Any means necessary? What happened to taking care and going slow?"

"You can do that once you start dating."

"Father leave! I don't think I can take anymore of your advice."

"Fine, I'll go home maybe the twins came home early." The elder Malfoy huffed as he regally left the office.

"Don't for get Silencing charms!"

XxXxXxXx

"Belle, It's time to stop playing. The children need to go with their parents."

"Meow?" the black kitten stopped chasing the ball that the two children had been rolling back and forth.

"Yes their mum and dad wish to take them home." Harry smiled as the kitten ran to him.

"Thank you Mr. Black, for watching the lads while my wife finished packing. It seems we bought more souvenirs then we planned to buy."

"It was no trouble Mr. Parker. They are good children and Belle loves the attention."

"We had a lovely stay and we will see you again next year." Mrs. Parker smiled as she shook Harry's hand.

Harry smiled as he sent off another happy family. That was the best and saddest part of his job. It was great to see the people who stayed at the inn enjoy their stay and that he had a part in making these fond memories but they were just temporary in his life. The kittens loved attention they got from all the guests especially the children. It warmed his heart to know that the kittens will be his child's first friends in life. He could wait for that part of his life to begin and actual set down some roots.

As Harry and Belle worked behind the welcome counter Sliver laid on the mantel waiting. And the raven knew that the white kitten was waiting for another slivery blond of the human variety. He didn't know why but somehow Silver seemed to develop a fondness for his Slytherin rival much to the Gryffindor's displeasure. As Sliver kept watched Belle laid down on the registry book to stay close to her master. She loved being spoiled by Harry and also loved to give smug looks to her brother.

"So this is what happened to the place that was stolen from us." Harry froze at the sound of the voice. Four years since heard that voice and the voice that followed.

"Now Ronald Harry was disturbed and not in his right mind when he wrote his will. Unfortunately he had one hell of a solicitor and we can't protest it so you have to let it go." Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at the childish behavior of his former friends.

"Welcome to Black Manor Inn. How can I help you?"

"We have a reservation the Name is Weasley." Hermione said in her usual superior tone. Belle did not like her at all and glared at the witch. Silver looked like he was going to pounce and claw at her tall red-headed husband.

"Yes we have you booked for the Bridal Suite. Scorch!"

"Yes Master Black?" a House Elf asked as he appeared.

"Please take Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bags to the Bridal suite."

"As you wish, Master Black." Scorch bowed and vanished with the bags.

"Black huh? So you're the thief."

"Excuse me sir I don't understand." Harry new Ron was bitter but it's been three years since the reading of the will. Than again with Ron enough was never enough; he always wanted more.

"Excuse My husband he was surprised by coming here for our honeymoon. You see we were Harry Potter's best friends and he had meant for us to inherit Number 12. The solicitor messed up the paperwork and you inherited Grimmuld place."

"Oh, I did not know that. The solicitors came to my home and notified me, that I was the last Black and I was the owner of my family home. Since it was just me I decided to turn it in to an inn. I'm sorry for the lost of your friend; I hope this won't keep you from enjoying your stay with us." It would be best if he played off as the bumpkin from out of town.

"No Mr. Black it won't be a problem. I am looking forward to seeing what you have done with the place. It was a rundown shack when we last saw it." Hermione ever the snob you would think she was a pureblood instead of a muggle-born.

"How did you get the old hag off the wall? She was always a shrieking banshee always insulting us for being blood traitors."

"The Painting was off the wall when I took the place over so I wouldn't know sir." Harry knew that Ron was needling for information on his former self.

"How are you related to the Black Family? I thought that Sirius was the last male Black?" Leave to Hermione to get suspicious of the unknown.

"My father was Sirius Black my mother was Serena Van Hellsing." It had taken a bit of Dark magic and a lot of power to change his parents like that but he needed to be completely free from his past. He was drained and passed out for a week being caught in limbo because his real parents' spirits were fighting the blood change.

Flashback *~*~*~*~*

"_Harry we can't let you do this!" James yelled expressing his hurt as his wife cried ghostly tears._

"_You don't understand Dad. They want a hero that I can't be. I will always love you and Mum and I'll never forget you, but I can not live as Harry Potter anymore."_

"_We understand Harry." Lily held her husbands hand to prevent him from pulling at their son's power anymore. "Who have you chosen as your parents?"_

"_I have chosen Sirius and his former girlfriend Serena. She died in a Death Eater when I was in fourth year. Sirius told me all about her and she was supposed to be his wife through an arranged marriage. They are the perfect choice."_

"_Sirius! Get your dead arse over here!"_

"_What? Jamie quit yelling you're waking the dead!" Sirius smiled as he drifted forward._

"_Sirius shut up this is important. I need you to call your former fiancé here. Harry has something he would like to ask the both of you."_

"_Hey pup! What are you doing here? You didn't die did you?"_

"_No Siri he didn't die. Please call your friend." Lily sighed._

"_Okay. Rena! I want you to meet my godson!" A regal looking woman floated forward. She must have been really beautiful when she was alive._

"_Siri must you always yell? It's impolite to disturb others." Serena scolded softly._

"_Well how else could you hear me? Anyways these are my best friends James and Lilly Potter." Sirius smiled pointing to the other ghost in the circle. "The live one is their son Harry."_

"_It's nice to meet you all. Harry is more handsome than you said he was Siri." Harry blushed at the compliment._

"_Thank you Miss Serena. I have called you all here because I want to change my name and blood. Life after the war is not easy being Harry Potter. They want a god like hero to cure the sick and bring back the dead and I can't be what they want me to be. I have to start over again. I have chosen the name Harrison Regulus Black and ask you Sirius Black and Serena Van Hellsing to accept me as your son and for James and Lilly Potter to let go my blood."_

"_You will always be our son and we will always love you but we understand what you are going through." Lilly smiled as she brushed Harry's bangs from his eyes with her ghostly hand. She never wanted him to live such an unhappy life. Then taking James' hand in hers they turned to the other ghost couple. "We ask you to take our son and love him as your own."_

"_I Serena Van Hellsing am honored and I accept your son as my own and I will love him as my own." Serena bowed to the Potters. Then she turned to Harry. "Siri has told me much about you Harry and I would like to think if we had had a child they would have been strong and brave as you are. I am true honored to accept you as my son and would gladly share you with my friend Sirius Black."_

"_I Sirius Black am honored and I accept your son as my own and I will love him as my own." Sirius bowed to is life long friends and waited to the magic to finish the ceremony before turning to Harry. "Well I'm honored you choose me to be your other dad even if I have to share you with Rena the Ballerina. You now have four parents Harry and we all love you and we'll be watching over you. If you ever see my Lucy tell him I love him and I want him to be happy." _

"_We love you too son but our time is at an end you magic is rapidly draining the long we are here. We will meet again but hopefully not for a very long time." James Smiled sadly as they all began to fade away._

"_I will. I love you all my mothers and my fathers. I will make you proud." _

End Flashback *~*~*~*~*

"That's a lie Sirius was never married. Who are you… OW!" Ron jump when Sliver slashed the back of his legs with his tiny claws.

"Silver that was a very rude thing to do to paying guest but seeing how it was a Weasley I'll for give you." As if Harry wasn't stressed enough as it was, Malfoy had to drop in.

"Malfoy what the Hell are you doing here?"

"I'm dropping in on my little cousin here." Draco drawled as he picked up the slivery blond kitten. "Harrison is not a liar he doesn't know how."

"Sirius Black was never married so he couldn't have a child." Hermione said reasonably.

"Granger you don't have to be married to make a baby all you need is sex. I thought you knew that." The Slytherin smirked at the, the all knowing witch.

"My Parents were engaged and met several times before my father's incarceration. I was raised by my mother until she died in a Death Eater raid when I was fourteen. So I am a Black." Harrison stated quietly.

"Before you ask Granger."

"It's Weasley now Malfoy." Hermione stated through gritted teeth.

"Potato, Patato, same thing. As I was saying before, Harrison won't show up on the Black family tree because Sirius had not married Miss Van Hellsing. Pureblood family trees do not count children out of wedlock. We've been through all this with the Solicitors and they found he is a legal heir." Draco to great satisfaction in watching the tall redhead go through all the various stages of anger and jealousy and the different shades of red.

"Draco please stop they are guests in my Inn." The Raven pleaded trying prevent them from destroying his home.

"As you wish Harrison. I only came by to give you your replacement potions and to tell you I'll be late for our dinner tonight." The Slytherin was taking full advantage of Harrison's situation. Being the Malfoy he was he brushed a soft kiss on the smaller man's cheek causing him to blush.

"Are you Dating Mr. Black, Malfoy?" Hermione glared.

"No I'm courting him. You see there was an arrangement between the Malfoys and the Blacks the first born Malfoy must marry a Black. I'm trying to convince my cousin to continue the tradition. Now I must be getting back to work. Don't over work yourself Harrison you're still getting over your cold." Draco smiled handing Harry Silver and taking the defective potions. The turned to the newlyweds saying "Weasleys it's been a pleasure for you as always." before Apparating away.

"I am truly sorry for Draco's behavior."

"It's not your fault Mr. Black. Malfoy has always been like that. We went to Hogwarts together and he was always rude like that. It's bee an enlightening meeting but now I believe it's time to see our room I want to rest before dinner." Hermione said very primly. She was the voice of reason and the holder of the leash on Ron's temper. Harry- that deep down she wanted to leave to vent her frustrations and maybe planned to try once again to overturn the will.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley. Scorch."

"Yes master Black."

"Please show the Weasleys to the Bridal suite."

"Yes Master." Once the house elf led the couple away the raven haired man ducked into the office and locked the door.

He couldn't believe what had just happened but the first thing he had to find out was how the hell did they get the certificates and why wasn't he warned. Just then the answer to his latest questions and problems came tumbling out of the fire place. They were a mess and it looked like they ran into the floo.

"Harrison!" they shouted as the scramble to their feet upon seeing him.

"It's not our fault!" Fred declared

"It was Mum!" And George blamed.

"Oh really how is it your Mother's fault when I gave the certificate to you?" Harry asked with cross arms.

"We gave mum the certificate on her birthday." Fred began.

"She said she'd save it for when dad had some time off." George continued.

"But Ron came to her and said he wanted to take Hermione somewhere fancy for their honeymoon."

"Mum gave him her certificate and said they deserved it more than they did."

"Don't be mad we just found out." The twins groveled at the raven's feet.

"Get up you two before someone comes in here and sees you. I have had enough public humiliation today."

"Oh?" The twin jumped up and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Shortly after 'The happy couple' arrived Malfoy came over with my potions. Ron tried to start something and you know Malfoy he has to antagonize him. Then he has to flirt with me in front of them inviting himself over for dinner just to embarrass me and piss off Hermione. Now I need a calming potion for all the stress I've been put under."

"Wittle Drakey-Wakey has…"

"A crush on you!" The twins eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree.

"He does not have a crush on me! He just likes to humiliate me!"

"We think thou does protest too much." Fred smiled as pulled Harry up from his seat.

"Harry, you and Draco have a bond that can't be broken, even after your so called death." George joined his brother and Harry in a group hug.

"I don't want a bond with that prat." The little raven pouted.

"Sure you do."

"You're just in denial."

"But our point is…"

"Draco makes you feel."

"And you make Draco …"

"Less of a bastard."

"You balance each other out."

"I'm already balance I don't need a prat like that throwing chaos into my life." Harry ranted as he paced his office floor ignoring the snickering twins. "I just want a quiet life running my inn tending my owls and cats, and raising my child."

"CHILD?!"

Harry was startled out of his ramblings by the twins shouting and accusing looks. At first he was confused at what they were shouting about until he ran through his ranting in his head. His eyes went wide, he hadn't meant to say that, but he was just so frustrated with Malfoy that he couldn't think straight. Now he had to deal with Fred and George. It was going to take some fast talking and bribery or blackmail to keep them from telling his godfathers.

"Now calm down you two and hear what I have to say. I don't want you guys running off and telling Remus and Snape."

"Harry…"

"Please." Both red heads took a seat and waited for their Raven haired brother to explain himself.

"I love my life here at the Inn and I love having you dropping in and visiting or when Remus and Snape pop in for tea. Lately I've been feeling a little lonely with the Holidays and all I became depressed." Just then Belle jumped into her master's arms to give him much needed comfort. "After I had found Belle and Silver I realized what I wanted. I wanted someone to love and care for who would love me regardless of my name and magic abilities. The only way that would happen is if I had a baby. So I researched it and I went to St Mungo's to get artificial insemination but the Healer said I was underweight and I had the beginnings of a cold and I'd have to wait until March."

"That's how you met Draco!"

"At the Potion's Lab!"

"Does he Know…"

"He's going to be a father?"

"What?! He is not the father of my baby I'm not even Pregnant yet!" Harry shouted missing the mischievous gleam in their eyes.

"But who better to Father your baby…"

"Than our very own well bred stepson."

"No." The raven glared.

"Magically you both are a good match." Fred reasoned.

"And what would look cuter than a Blond green eyed baby girl." George crooned.

"No I'm going with a random donor and that's final." Harry growled even though the thought was very appealing. "Now if you don't mind I have to get ready for two more guests to arrive before I have to meet with Malfoy. I want your word that you won't say anything to Remus and Snape I want to tell them after I'm pregnant. That way they can't talk me out of it."

"Alright Harry we promise."

"But you tell us first okay?"

"Alright as soon as I know I'm pregnant you both will be the first to know." Harry smiled softly. "Now get out of here."

"Alright Harry, you win."

"Enjoy your Dinner Date!" And with that they ran through the floo Shouting Malfoy Manor before Harry could catch them.

"Oh Merlin it is a date." Harry said as he plopped down in his chair. "How do I always end up in these situation?"

A/N: sorry I haven't been updating it's just I've been busy as well as suffering from writer's block. I am working on all my stories a bit at a time so I haven't given up. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing.


End file.
